(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices employed in therapeutic programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise device which is adapted to function in conjunction with the manual application of a moderate pre-established force for an extended time interval.
In therapeutic programs such as those employed in the treatment of hand dystrophies, a common exercise program involves the application of a force at a certain force threshold for an extended time interval so that specific groups of muscles such as hand and arm muscles may be exercised throughout a defined interval of time. Such exercise programs may involve sequential repetition over a pre-established period of time at increasing force thresholds to gradually strengthen the muscular response. Accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exercise device which is specifically adapted for therapeutic exercise programs which require the application of a pre-established moderate force for a given time interval at incrementally increasing force thresholds.
(2) Prior Art
A number of exercise devices are directed to various aspects and configurations for use in conjunction with manually applied compressive forces. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,680,967, 3,365,947 and 3,848,468 generally exemplify exercise devices directed to the measurement of a manually applied compressive force. A number of exercise devices are also directed to devices wherein a clock or timer mechanism is activated in conjunction with the operation of the exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,946 discloses an exercise device which employs a pivotal balance beam on which a test subject stands and wherein a clock mechanism is actuated during the operation of the exercise device.